


Christmas Time In the City

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: A Place Called Home [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Adult Language, Bittersweet, Emotional, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Holidays, Not a romance, One Shot, Slice of Life, not really a feel good but kind of, one shot - maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: In a place where the holidays are greatly celebrated and put on display, it can be easy for the people of New York to think nothing of a small child who is watching the Ice-Skaters in the cold.Seto Kaiba, a young man in his 30's, just wanted to spend the night working on paper work and getting things done so he can leave the over crowded city. However, due a 13 year old promise fate has him stumble into a situation that hits too close to home.Yet, this could be the very thing he has been missing these recent years.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Place Called Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Time In the City

**Author's Note:**

> Ever felt so strongly about wanting to write something you just spend all night getting ever word down? That is what happened last night. I couldn't stop myself from typing, not until I reached the end. 
> 
> Sometimes, I feel as though people forget to write stories about Seto Kaiba's biggest weakness. While I love every story I read about him and romance, there is a weakness even Kaiba doesn't really deny that he has. That is kids. Worse yet, kids he can relate with. So here is one of those stories, not about finding romance and winning over the girl, but about looking for something more important. Family. 
> 
> There are mild mentions towards abuse in this, and I just wanted to give you guys a warning. Nothing is in detailed but its heavily foreshadowed and implied.

The sidewalks were rimmed with grayed and dirt covered snow as the people in the great city huddled themselves to keep warm as they briskly walked to their destination. The stores surrounding Rockefeller Center were beautifully decorated with twinkling lights and lavish displays. The soft hymn of holiday music could be heard throughout the area and grew louder near the gargantuan tree which was beautifully and carefully draped in lights and ornaments. The air smelt of winter and exhaust from the cars. 

In the further distance the bells of Saint Patrick’s Cathedral could be heard every fifth teen minutes. Coral of the Bells is what the church bells chimed. Cars honked their way through the city, wanting only to reach their destination but stunned due to the large groups that would run from one side of the street to the other, giggling and merry with holiday cheer. Every so often, near the giant tree someone would propose to their future partner causing crowds to cheer and brought smiles to many of faces. Such a busy time of joy, shopping bags, and celebration, no one noticed the lonely child looking at the skaters in awe.

She was small, maybe 4 foot at most. Large brown eyes followed each figure as they held hands and moved around the ice. Every so often she would see parents holding the hands of their young children, smiling and enjoying each other’s company. Her lower lip would quiver from the sight and she would have to look away. Finding someone who fell on the ice would make her laugh again.

She stood there, looking through the bars, looking down on the happy people and imagined she was one of them. She hadn’t known how long she was there. She knew she wasn’t cold yet; she had her scarf which pressed auburn hair close to her head making her neck warmer and old mismatched gloves that may have been too big for her small hands. She wore a coat that was once bright pink but the color had been worn down as well as it being a bit too tight on her. Pants were ratty but not holey, shoes that looked uncomfortably small with random holes on the side protected her feet.

She was warm. At least she imagined she was so she could say here, near the large tree and looking at the skaters.

She was happy here.

**

It was to be the CEO’s first Christmas in the foreign city. Recently his company had gotten the approval needed to build his own skyscraper in the big apple where a once failing structure had been. This took countless hours of work to get permits, architects, contractors, and negations with unions. Before Seto Kaiba knew it, winter had rolled in and now everything was at a slow grind. Now he was forced to rent the 5 top floors of a building which was not his own in order to get business done. 15 years in the business world, but New York had a mess of red tape that always seem to slow him down.

Using one hand to rub his tumble and the other to fill in the form which would grant him permission to install an underground parking lot, Kaiba grind his teeth. He wanted this to be done with. Seto Kaiba had a rule, where ever he had decided to build his branches he would stay until it was finish. The California branch had been a breeze compared to this mess. As the doors to his office opened, Kaiba felt the headache he was forming grow stronger.

“What is it?” He hissed through teeth.

“You promised, that’s what.” Spoke an impatient man.

Looking up, Kaiba sharply inhaled. “I need to finish these forms.”

Gray eyes rolled at the older male. “All of the state offices are closed for the holidays and weekend. Leave it for Monday Seto. Afterall you promised.”

In front of the CEO stood his vice president and brother of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba. He had grown to be a tall man, 6’3, Seto was near worried his little brother would surpass him in height once he started sprouting upward. He had abandoned the long hair he once had as a kid and now sported a cleaner cut that was just long enough to put into a ‘man-bun’, as Mokuba called it. Mokuba had even decided to grow out his facial hair to have a neat scruff, which Kaiba hated as he thought it was unprofessional. His little brother also kept his natural tan, something Kaiba would never admit to being envious of as all he could do was burn at times in the sun. But now, his lovely little brother was here to simply annoy him, yet, Mokuba wasn’t little anymore.

“Mokuba.” Kaiba grumbled. “That promise was made 13 years ago. You were _13_.”

“You said, the next time we were in New York City during the holidays you would take me to see the tree and go ice-skating. PLUS, you promised to spend Christmas morning with me playing video games.” Mokuba reminded with a ‘matter-of-fact’ attitude in his voice.

Kaiba’s headache was reaching max compacity. “That was **_13 years ago_**.” This was getting old.

Mokuba merely raised an eyebrow. “It’s not my fault you waited 13 years to bring me back. Let’s go before it closes.” The raven-haired man had grown to be as stubborn as his older brother.

Kaiba sucked his teeth hard to keep himself from yelling. “These forms-“

“Jesus fucking Christ Seto!” Mokuba was done. “THIS IS NEW YORK! They are not going to jump just because you handed them some paper! We are not in Japan! Put the shit down and let’s go!”

Reminding Kaiba he didn’t have the same weight in the US always pinched his nerves. He hated that he had to kiss American-ass to get anything he wanted done. Yet his brother had a point.

Mokuba watched as his brother huffed for a few moments before slamming his pen down. “Fine.”

Kaiba got up and grabbed his coat. If his brother wanted to ice-skate so be it, Seto Kaiba would take great pleasure in ~~making~~ watching his brother fall on his ass.

**

By now the small girls’ checks were bright red and she had changed spots 3 times. If she stood next to couples, people would assume she was with family so no one asked questions. There was a sudden change in the air which made the smell changed. A cart had moved closer to the crowd, a cart which had roasted nuts, probably hoping to attract some business. Her stomach began to grumble and she let out a small whimper as she looked in the direct of the food. She was hungry, but she didn’t want to go back yet. Besides, if she went back, they would only be mad at her for running off again. Large tears made her eyes sting in the cold. But that was when she saw them, the officers with their shields pinned to their chest. She pressed herself closer to the bars.

Were they here looking for her? Last time they snuck up behind her at the museum and stalled her there until she was picked up. She didn’t want to go back there, not yet. She wanted to see the church before she left. She just, wasn’t sure how to get there. She was much to shy and afraid to talk to strangers. She only remembered how to get here because she went once with her mother. As well as nothing good ever came from talking to a stranger. It was talking to a stranger that made her and her siblings lose their home.

Then, very suddenly she felt the presence of people behind her. She slowly turned and looked up at the figures. One was overly excited, saying something quickly in a language she did not understand. The man next to him looked bored and unimpressed. They wore long-coats, that appeared warm and, in her opinion, these people were the size of trees. Slowly she pressed her side closer to the bars.

That was when blue-eyes lowered and met her frightened browns. She whimpered and began to shake. People in long-coats were detectives. Detectives came to her home after she talked to the stranger. They were with the stranger when they took her away from home and put her in that place. The place were her siblings weren’t.

She watched the man carefully, frighten, as he turned his gaze from her to their surroundings. He appeared to be looking for something. Maybe he wasn’t here to take her away again. The person he was with then noticed his partner’s expression. Again, they exchanged something in a language she did not understand. Then they both looked at her.

Maybe she was even more trouble.

**

This was a unique situation for Kaiba. When he had been dragged to this over crowded hell of a skating ring due to his brother, he did not imagine he would find this. She was clearly alone. The couples near her paid her no attention and nor did they look like her. She was also dirty or at least her clothes were. He looked at the flashing board nearby that told the time and temperature. It was 28 degrees Fahrenheit and 6:18 at night.

“Seto, look at it! Maybe we will meet some nice ladies to take to dinner.” Mokuba was too excited to notice at first.

It wasn’t until he notices that Kaiba didn’t protest the idea did he finally look to see what his brother was doing.

“What’s wrong, Seto?”

Kaiba turned his gaze back to the small child in front of him and nodded. “Look for yourself.”

Gray eyes followed the gaze of blue ones and found themselves on large browns. “Oh.” Mokuba studied her appearance.

“You don’t think that she is, you know, lost?” This was a situation. “Should we call over an officer?”

Kaiba sighed. The child was clearly scared and looked ready to run the moment they gave her an opening. “Not yet.” Came his reply.

Slowly, Kaiba placed his suit case on the ground as he crouched to her level.

He spoke his English slowly, carefully. “What’s your name?” He asked softly, a tone he once used when Mokuba was this tiny.

She didn’t respond and only tried to push herself closer to the fence. Clearly, he frightens her. Kaiba silently cursed himself for this. Back in Japan his imagine was almost everywhere. Children all over knew him due to his theme parks and games, then there were his charity events. He forgot that it wasn’t the case here. He would have to gain her trust to figure out how to get her home.

“Would you like to see something magical?” He knew how children worked.

She blinked at him and looked him up and down. She nodded so slightly, so timidly, that it was hardly visible.

Kaiba reached over and grabbed his briefcase. He pulled out one of his new products, an item that would rival Amazon’s Alexa and whatever google had on the market. It was a small, semi-flat disk that had a small screen around it. Turning on the device he punched in a code and a held it flat in his hand. Suddenly a small hologram fairy appeared on top of the disk.

Kaiba watched amusingly as the small child untwined herself from the fence with wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly ajar revealing she had one missing front tooth. She still had baby teeth; she couldn’t be older than 8 at most.

“Can you make a dragon?!” She blurted out, tranced by the imagine in front of her.

Kaiba chuckled. If there was a weakness Seto Kaiba ever had, it was seeing a frighten child in need. It was as if a force within the universe compelled him to help them.

“Only if you tell me your name.” He knew this bargaining game; it was one he often did when Mokuba was young. 

“Elizabeth.” She looked at him hurriedly. “Dragon?”

Kaiba tapped the screen again and sure enough a small version of a white dragon appeared. She giggled happily and smiled. Kaiba felt himself ghostly mimic one in return.

“Where are your parents?” Hopefully they were nearby. Maybe she got separated from them in the holiday rush.

Kaiba watched as the girl’s smile slowly faded and she lifted her gaze to look at him. “Papa got deported, that’s what they tell me. I don’t know where Mama is.” She was holding back tears.

Kaiba felt his own smile become a thin line. Who was them? Who should this girl be with? “Who are you with?”

She looked at the ground, as if searching for an answer. She seemed to have found one as her eyebrows went up and put on the most pitiful smile Kaiba ever seen. The smile of a child not wanting to live in their reality.

“Do you like Duel Monsters?” She chippered as she partly unzipped her jacket. “I kept her in here so she stays warm!” She pulled out an old, tattered Dark Magician Girl doll. “Big brother gave her to me for my birthday, he plays the game a lot.” Elizabeth was trying desperately to change the subject.

Kaiba couldn’t help frowning. “I will have to take you to the police if you don’t tell me.” He wasn’t going to allow Elizabeth to dodge the question.

He saw fear return to her face as her eyes darted everywhere to try to find a solution.

“I..I..” Her eyebrows knotted together. “Only if you take me to the big church.”

Kaiba blinked. “The what?”

Mokuba answered him in their native language. “I think she means Saint Patrick’s.” The girl seemed to pick up on the name and looked up at Mokuba.

“Yes! That one! Please, take me.” She begged. “Afterwards I promise to go back.” The tears started to slip out.

Mokuba sighed. “I am gonna have to wait another 13 years, aren’t I?”

Kaiba couldn’t say no.

**

It didn’t take long to find the decorated church. GPS helped, and it easily stood out compared to the surrounding buildings. He stopped at the stairs.

“We came.” He assumed the child wanted to see the lights the church had on display. Elizabeth had other plans.

“We have to go inside. It’s important.”

Kaiba felt his eyebrows narrow. He would have to **_enter_** the church? The thought made him cringe. He was sure he would catch fire as he climbed the steps.

When they got inside, Elizabeth immediately made for the water in the fountain. Reaching up she dipped her fingers into the water and crossed herself. Both Kaibas became extremely uncomfortable.

They followed Elizabeth into the main chapel. She found a row of pews that were empty and pulled out the kneeling bench.

“What are you doing?” Kaiba could feel himself being purified. He wanted out. Kaiba never stepped into a church, at least not a real one anyway.

“Praying. Mama said that praying in a good church would make it easier for God to hear you.” Elizabeth reasoned.

Both Kaiba brothers looked at each other. Mokuba shrugged and sat in the row behind the child. Kaiba grudgingly followed.

“Dear God,” Elizabeth started. “Christmas is tomorrow. I know you might be really busy, but Santa can’t do this, he only makes toys.”

Mokuba snorted and Seto elbowed his side. He wanted to know the situation.

“Papa…I know papa hurt us and got sent away and Mama disappears to find her medicine. But could you please let me see my big brothers and sisters? I know they have their own papa to visit, but they are staying with aunty. I...” A sob escaped her.

Mokuba’s expression turned sorrowful and Kaiba felt his chest knot up.

“I don’t wanna be in the foster home anymore.” She pleaded. “They can stay mad at me. Big sister says she was glad I wasn’t coming, but she was really sad and hurt too. I am sure they didn’t mean it. I want to be with them and aunty.” Her voice was shaky.

“I’m their sister.” She started hiccupping. “Why do they hate me, God? Why didn’t they take me? I don’t want to be alone.” She had completely broken-down sobbing. “I don’t want to be punished anymore.”

Mokuba had to wipe the tears from his own eyes and Kaiba felt rage. Children shouldn’t have to bear the sins of their parents. Siblings shouldn’t blame each other for the mistakes of adults. Kaiba could never blame Mokuba for the death of their mother, but it seemed that whatever happened in Elizabeth’s home, she was being blamed for.

When Mokuba finally had control of his emotions he turned to his brother to say something but stopped. Seto had that look on his face. The calculative look which only meant this would be a long night.

They allowed the girl to compose herself. Elizabeth turned to them, eyes sullen and puffy. Still, she tried to put on a brave face.

“I’m ready to go now.”

**

The building they pulled up to was a large, brick apartment house. Kaiba requested the taxi to stay and handed the driver 50 dollars to ensure he would. Kaiba took note of just how far the child must have traveled on her own. The fact that he found her unharmed was a small miracle.

Elizabeth led them to the elevators. As they climbed up, Elizabeth’s expression grew more worried. She would be in trouble, big trouble. She had never run off for this long before. They would be mad. When they got to the metal door of apartment 7G, Kaiba gave it a stern knock. Elizabeth moved behind him and tugged on his coattails.

The door flew open to show an older woman, hair up, in a sweater and sweat pants. In the back he could see 2 other children playing. “Yes?” She had a sour attitude until she took a good look at them. “Oh, hey.” She smiled. “How can I help you?”

Kaiba cleared his throat. “I believe she belongs with you.” Kaiba ushered Elizabeth in front of him.

The lady looked down and glared. Sighing in frustration she crossed her arms. “No, she doesn’t. Not anymore.”

Kaiba’s eyebrows became narrowed. “What?” His tone made Elizabeth jump and she moved behind Mokuba.

“You think you’re the first group of people to bring her back. This is the 7th time she has run off. I called social services. Take her to a police station and they will take her from there. I already filed the report, they will be expecting her if they aren’t already looking.”

Kaiba felt his nerves become unhinged. “You are just gonna leave her with a perfect stranger?!” He was struggling to keep his voice down.

She looked unphased. “That kid is more trouble then she’s worth. I have been fostering kids for years, but I never had to deal with such a child before. I get it, kid got abandoned, it’s sad but I am not a therapist. Social Services already has her things. Goodnight.” She slammed the door in his face.

Mokuba literally had to pull Seto back down the hallway to keep him from breaking down the women’s door. Elizabeth followed silently. She had been left alone again.

**

“What do you mean she will have to stay here for the weekend?” Kaiba hissed as he spoke to the officer.

The tired officer sighed. “Everyone went home for the holidays. Offices are closed. We can’t place her tonight.”

“She is a child. She can’t stay here.” Kaiba really wanted to punch someone.

“She won’t be with adults. She will be at a juvenile detention-“

“I want to speak to the social worker who was said to be here. Now.” Kaiba was feeling his rage slip out of his control.

The officer growled. “Fine, I’ll check. If there isn’t one left in the building waiting for her you go and the kid stays. Only reason why I am doing this, so you know, is because that kid looked frighten enough. She doesn’t need to see me kick your sorry ass.”

Kaiba was about to bark out something but Mokuba beat him to it. “Thank you, sir, my brother and I can really use your help.”

The cop rolled his eyes and dialed a number. It took a few minutes before he came back. “It’s a Christmas miracle.” He said with sarcasm. “Her Social Worker hadn’t left yet to ensure she was at least found. Have a seat and wait.”

Kaiba was not sitting down. The place was disgusting. It took about 10 minutes for the social worker to arrive. She seemed tired and overworked.

“Elizabeth Truman.” She called. Elizabeth looked up at her. “There you are. Thank goodness.” She looked at the Kaibas. “Thank you for bringing her.”

Kaiba, trying to keep whatever civility he had left, gestured for the social worker to talk with him away from the girl.

“Is it possible to put her with family?” This woman seems competent, Kaiba assumed she could do something.

The social worker sighed. “No.” She saw Kaiba’s expression turn sour. “Look, it’s not as if we hadn’t tried. Her aunt refuses to take her but has the other 5. Her father has no relatives in this country and her mother…” She paused.

“Her mother, what?” Kaiba pressed.

“Found this morning. Overdosed.” She looked pained as she glanced at girl. “As of today, the girl is considered an orphan of the state.”

Kaiba blurted it out before he had time to think. “Leave her with me.”

Shocked, the social worker blinked at him. “Sir I can’t. I already told you more then I should. She will be in a detention hall, and I don’t know you. You can be a bigger threat to her life then poorly made fruit cake she would be served there.” She was looking at him hard.

Kaiba inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “That is no place for a child to send the holidays when they did nothing wrong.”

“I agree but I need to ensure her safety.”

Kaiba went into his suit jacket and pulled out his ID and passport. “I will give these to you, the location of my penthouse. Hell, I will even bring you there. She will be safe in my care and not rot in a cell.”

The women slowly took his ID and passport. Scanning them over Kaiba thought he recognized the look of recognition on her face.

“Seto Kaiba. The Japanese Duel Monsters champion?”

Kaiba felt the glimmer of hope for the situation. “Yes.”

“My son is obsessed with you. I know more about you than my favorite celebrities. Had me standing in line all day during lunch to pick up one of your duel disks that came out this month for Christmas.”

“I’ll sign it.” Kaiba wanted this over with and would do anything to get what he wanted.

She raised an eyebrow. “I think we can work something out.”

**

Kaiba watched in amusement as Elizabeth explored the limo. She was entranced by all the buttons and the way the lights change on the roof. It reminded him of Mokuba’s first limo ride when he took over the company. It was annoying for Kaiba back then, but thinking of it now, it was a pleasant memory.

“There’s soda in here?!” She squeaked.

“No.” He remembered what that did to a child’s energy level.

“But I like soda.” She wined.

“No.”

“But-“

“No buts. You can have water. Soda will rot your teeth.” Kaiba felt the flood of familiar emotions wash over him, an emotion he hadn’t felt in a while.

Mokuba chuckled as the kid pouted and went back to playing with the light settings. “Falling right back into the dad role, huh Seto?”

Kaiba gave Mokuba a side glance. “I never acted like your father.” Kaiba already felt like he had lied. Of course, Kaiba acted like a father in his teenage years, someone had to raise Mokuba.

“Ahuh, sure. That’s why I got grounded? Because you were taking on the big brother role.” Mokuba teased. Kaiba glared.

When the limo came to a slow stop, Elizabeth darted to the door.

“Wait,” Kaiba blocked the door. “Don’t rush.” She pouted.

When the limo door open Isono stood there, dabbing the sweat off his brow. Kaiba stepped out first then helped the girl out before going over to speak with the other man.

Elizabeth looked around with wide eyes. She had never seen such bright lights up close. She never saw carpet on the sidewalk before either. She never went into such a huge building before! It was all so new to her. Looking up and around, she did a 360 as she absorbed everything around her. The man that introduced himself as Seto Kaiba had told her she could spend Christmas with him and his brother rather than staying at the police station. She agreed but she never expected a limo ride or being someplace as pretty as the building in front of her.

Mokuba had to usher her inside by taking her hand. Being inside fascinated her even more. The walls were so shiny that she could see herself. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the large lobby that she nearly dragged Mokuba to. “Mr. Mokuba! Look how pretty this is!” She was so engrossed in her surroundings that she barely heard her name being called.

When her attention was finally caught, she noticed it was Mr. Kaiba. A ghostly smile had returned to him as he looked at her and gestured towards the elevator. She dashed over with a huge toothy smile. “Mr. Kaiba! Did you see the fountain! It’s bigger than you!”

Kaiba chuckled. “So it is. Elizabeth this is Isono. Isono is my assistant.”

Elizabeth moved towards Kaiba’s legs and waved at Isono who nodded at her.

When they got on the elevator, Seto had his reflex triggered which caused him to grab her collar when she bolted to the buttons, as a way to prevent her from pressing all the floors.

“But, I wanna see if all the floors are pretty.” Elizabeth tried to convince him.

“No.”

“You say no a lot.” Elizabeth commented with a pout.

Mokuba laughed. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“The half of what?” Now she was confused.

“Don’t mind him.” Kaiba gave Mokuba a look. “He is just-“

“Right?” Mokuba interjected.

Kaiba glared.

Elizabeth giggled. “Yeah, you guys are brothers.” The brothers blinked down at her and then at each other. Unsure what prompted that comment.

Once they were on their private floor, Elizabeth bounced down the hallway behind Isono. Mokuba was curious. “Elizabeth, how old are you?”

Elizabeth didn’t skip a beat in her hopping. “Seven and a half.” She stopped at the door.

Mokuba mumbled something about her being too young to have to deal with this.

“Seto.” Mokuba was back to their native language. “What are we going to do after this weekend? I get you want her to have a holiday, but she needs to know about her mom. About her-“

“I know Mokuba. I have been thinking about that since we got in the limo.” Kaiba really didn’t know what to do. He got triggered serval times with this girl. Her situation was hitting too close to home for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go. Elizabeth had disturbed something he had been pushing away for years. There was also the feeling of fulfillment he hadn’t felt in years.

Maybe, just maybe. It was screaming at him from the back of his mind. If he shivered, no one noticed. He had to get those thoughts out of his head. Opening the door, he stepped inside before gesturing her to follow.

When Elizabeth stepped inside, she almost flinched herself back out of the suite. She had never been in a place that looked so nice and was so large. She was afraid she would break something. However, she didn’t get far as Mokuba pushed her back inside. She didn’t think she should be here anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Mokuba asked, noticing her expression.

She whimpered. “I might break something. Mama said I’m a klutz, because I break things.”

Mokuba laughed half-heartedly. “I doubt you could break anything. Even if you did, it would be fine.”

Elizabeth stared at him unsure, but before she could protest a woman who looked like a maid came over.

“Hello darling.” She smiled at Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed and mumbled a hello.

“Would you like a bubble bath?”

Elizabeth’s eyes grew wide. “Bubbles?”

The maid nodded. “Also some comfortable pajamas.”

It really didn’t take much for Elizabeth to go with the women, Elizabeth had simple desires.

Once she was gone, Kaiba turned to Isono. “Is the main room ready?”

“Just about Master Kaiba. We hurried the decorating crew and in the morning the store will deliver the gifts around 4am.” Isono looked tired.

“As for dinner?”

“Already here.”

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. “Seto, you really aren’t holding back huh?”

Kaiba didn’t bother to look at his brother. “After what I have to tell her, she’ll need something to get her mind off everything.”

Mokuba frowned. “I don’t think a pile of toys she can’t take home is going to help.”

Kaiba was quiet as his expression spoke for itself.

Mokuba eyed his brother. He seemed off. Very off. His eyebrows went up as realization came to him. “Seto…Are you?”

“Let’s go Mokuba. I want out of this suit.” Kaiba walked off.

Mokuba was stunned.

**

Dinner was an event to say the least. Elizabeth had barely any table manners and ate with her fingers. It was a struggle to get her to use a fork and a complete lesson on how to cut with a knife. The child also never seen, let alone knew what a vegetable was and she proved to be picky with her food.

Mokuba was glad he wasn’t in Elizabeth’s shoes when Kaiba’s dad voice reappeared. It had always made him listen as a child and as a rebellious teen. She didn’t like it either, but ended up eating everything on her plate, using the fork.

Putting her to bed was yet another event. Not that she was jumping on the bed. No, it was far more difficult. Rather than diving in the bed, she dove under the bed and she wouldn’t come out.

Mokuba wanted to laugh as Kaiba got on all fours to try and get her out. She would just crawl to the other side.

“Elizabeth!” Kaiba was losing patience.

“Get out from under the bed! This is not a joke!” Kaiba’s voice was firm.

“I’m not joking!” Elizabeth muffled from under the bed.

Mokuba watched as Kaiba started to grind his teeth. This was very amusing to the younger Kaiba.

“Then…why…are...you…there?” Kaiba was pausing between words. Mokuba knew this girl was about to be grounded. If he could even do that.

“Because it’s safe!” Elizabeth squeaked.

The Kaiba brothers looked at each other. Mokuba shrugged, he had no idea what she meant.

Kaiba took a second to compose himself. “Why is it safe under the bed?”

“That way papa can’t find me. He always comes back home angry. Also, you might have guest over like mama. Mama told me it’s safe if they don’t see me as I slept or know I am in the house.”

Kaiba felt a chill go down his spin. He didn’t want to imagine what her mother once had her hide from.

“There is no one to hide from here.” His tone was soft again. This girl had enough things to be frighten about, he didn’t want to be one of them nor should sleeping in a bed be one of them.

There was silence for a long minute. “Are you sure?” Elizabeth sounded like she was whimpering.

“I am sure.”

“There is nothing in the closet? Cause umm, there is nothing under here.”

“Mokuba…” Kaiba started.

“Already on it Seto.” Mokuba went to check the closet. “All clear.”

Kaiba stood back up and brushed himself off. “Hear that? Come out.”

It took a moment before her freshly clean auburn head popped out; and she crawled out from under the bed with her doll. She looked around, still rather unsure about the bedroom. Slowly, she walked up to the young CEO and took his large hand into her small one.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?”

Kaiba felt his chest swell. He remembered times like this, only it was gray eyes looking up at him back then. “Fine.”

She smiled and went to the bed. It was rather adorable to see her fall into the large soft mattress and get tangled in the covers.

“Mr. Kaiba?” Elizabeth started. “Can you sit with me?” She gave him large puppy eyes, and Kaiba felt suckered in as he once did with Mokuba.

Sitting on the bed, Kaiba raised his hand and she flinched. To be even afraid in her sleep, Kaiba didn’t have much compassion, but he didn’t mind spending what he did have on her. Slowly he moved his hand over her head, she closed her eyes tightly and tensed as if expecting pain. Kaiba responded with gentle hair petting.

It took her a moment to relax, and before Kaiba could even count to ten, she was asleep.

For the first time, in a long time, Seto Kaiba felt unmistakable joy.

**

Kaiba didn’t know how to handle her reaction. He had expected exciting shouting, the sound of gifts ripping open and bounces of joy. He had the whole room decorated for Christmas morning; he even had a small mountain of gifts, with others hiding as to not overwhelm her. But she just stood there. Quiet. Maybe she just couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

The silence was making him anxious, and he usually enjoyed silence, but not _this_ kind. When she took a step forward, he had thought she finally came to and she would be excited for whatever surprises laid ahead. She looked around, turned and ran back in the direction of the bedroom.

Kaiba felt foolish was he watched her run with tear-filled eyes. He knew what she really wanted. The same thing he had when he was around at her age.

“Seto…” Mokuba began.

“I know Mokuba.”

“What do you plan to do?”

“Do I really have to say it?” With that, Kaiba walked to her room.

She wasn’t hiding when he found her. She was just sitting there playing with a doll she carried. Quiet tears ran down her face. Kaiba silently sat next to her and waited for her to be ready. Children shouldn’t be pressed, it never worked, usually it made them shut down. He would speak to her on her terms.

Seconds felt like hours while the minutes felt like days.

“They aren’t coming. Are they?” Elizabeth’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Kaiba had promised the social worker he would speak to her about this. “No. They aren’t.”

“Did the lady at the station tell you why?” She looked up at him. Brown eyes glossed over with tears; cheeks lined by trails of tears.

Kaiba sighed and folded his hands in front of him. This was probably the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

“They couldn’t understand that it wasn’t your fault.” He watched her, waiting to she if she understood. There was a moment of confusion and then maybe clarity.

“They said it was my fault that mama had to stay with papa. That if I wasn’t born no one would have gotten hurt.” There was a maturity of understanding in her words and eyes which suggested she was being forced to grow up faster then she should. It near sickened the CEO.

“It doesn’t make it your fault. One day, they will understand that. Right now, it’s important that you know you did nothing wrong.”

Elizabeth looked down at her doll and slowly hugged it. It would take time for her to process what he was telling her.

“Will I ever see mama or papa again?”

The tightness in Kaiba’s chest returned. He remembered when he was told this, bad memories and awful emotions he thought he put behind him threaten to surface.

“No.” He felt as though he was robbing her of any innocence she had left.

She whimpered. “Will I see my family again?”

He inhaled slowly and deeply. “No.”

Large tears travelled down her face as she squeezed the doll tightly. “I’m alone?” She began to shake, her world broken on what should have been the happiness time of year for her.

Kaiba slowly put an arm around her and drew her onto his lap. He held her as she cried into his chest, not caring if the shirt he was wearing became covered in snot and tears. Gently he rubbed her back.

After a long period, he softly spoke to her. “You don’t have to be alone.”

Brown eyes met blue ones. Elizabeth slowly stopped crying, there was something in his eyes that felt so familiar. Like he had somehow knew what she felt.

Kaiba took his thumb and gently wiped the tears from her cheek. For the past few years Seto Kaiba felt as though he had been missing something in his life. While at first, he thought it was companionship of a life partner, he realized quickly that wasn’t it. It had started, this feeling of emptiness, when Mokuba went away to college but he just brushed it aside when he could. Now he understood and didn’t want to ignore it any longer.

“You could become part of my family.” What Kaiba wanted was the joy and fulfillment he felt last night.

“What if you get tired of me? What if I make bad things happen to you?” Her lower lip quivered.

He gave her a soft smile, something she had been able to get him to do in the short hours he had spent with her which took Mokuba years.

Kaiba chuckled. “I won’t get tired of you and nothing bad will happen to me.”

She blinked up at him as if trying to figure out something. “What would you be?”

“Your father.” Seto Kaiba wanted fatherhood.

The tears started again and she headbutted his chest, nearly knocking the breath out of him. She clung tightly to his shirt and nodded her head against him. Trapping her in a warm and tight embrace Kaiba soothed her.

The thing he had once craved for as a child, the thing he wanted to create for Mokuba when he got them adopted, the single thing the child in his arms wanted, he would provide to the fullest extent.

A family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really enjoyed the story. I am debating making a spin-off to the one-shot as a full short story but I don't know. Let me know what you think. Thank you!
> 
> Sea Satin. 
> 
> Word count: 6504


End file.
